The Net Is A Wonderous Place
by Pterodactyl
Summary: Tucker is an average geek. Wrong! After some research he turns himself into an insane Internet based nut job. Meanwhile Freakazoid is on the look out for him. Too bad Tucker doesn't realize how far into trouble he got himself in this one. It's permanent.


**Hi its Pterodactyl No I am not dead. Just battling the Writers Block. **

**To Esme: I know that you don't like Freakazoid! and you don't read cross overs with stuff you are not a fan of so I am not going to ask you to read this or make comments on this. If you want to then go ahead. I really hope this doesn't sound sappy. I am only going to ask you to Beta stuff that is entirely in the DPdom or Original Fiction. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I owned something I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. DP copyrights go to Buch Hartman and Freakazoid! copyrights go to Steven Speilburgh(sp?). And the Begining 45 paragraphs belong to Laryna6 and her adoptable plotbunnies.

* * *

Tucker typed furiously, eyes scanning pages his own search engine had dragged up. 

He'd been fascinated when he heard about the superhero Freakazoid. A real superhero! Just like Danny. After what happened with Desiree, Tucker had no desire to get ghost powers, even though their second encounter with Desiree had shown that Sam's photo of the dials gave them the information they needed to create more half-ghosts.

If people ever found out about that… they didn't need any more power-hungry half-ghosts, Plasmius had been more than enough. There was Danni, too.

She hadn't been seen for months now. How was she surviving, a little girl on her own who couldn't use her powers without risking death? How did she find food?

Tucker hadn't waited for Danny's request to set a program to scanning the newsgroups for anything that could be her. She might have been created by Vlad, but she was a person and shouldn't be allowed to just dissolve. Or starve on the streets.

Danny's parents had been so pleased when he asked to have a corner of the lab for himself. Jack had made him another jumpsuit since he had lost his first one on the day the portal had started working.

Tucker was a computer genius, not a geneticist, but with the Fenton's technology and access to their data, how hard could it be? After what Plasmius had done to them, giving them ecto-acne, he wanted to be prepared.

Not to mention that is was just fun. He loved technology. He might be out of shape, he might not be good with people, but this was something he could do. Easily. He could help his best friend, defeat ghosts like Skulker.

He'd been really flattered that Danny hadn't left him behind with the Specter Speeder when they rescued Sam. Those summer camp archery lessons had actually come in handy! And he'd been bored still and missing the internet the whole time. Who knew?

His mind had drifted. He needed to focus on Freakazoid.

His powers came from being pulled into the internet somehow, Tucker had discovered. Timelines matched up to when the net was down.

More than that, one of his enemies, Gutierrez, had disappeared from his prison cell. Right after a phone line had been installed so he could, you guessed it, connect to the internet.

Tucker didn't want to become insane like Freakazoid, but certainly a dangerous man like Gutierrez wouldn't have gone into the internet if he couldn't control what would happen.

Go into a computer. For real. Tucker had been so jealous that Danny and Technus had been able to go into Doomed. The seven silver keys to the internet. If he got Freakazoid's powers and the ability to go into the internet… It would be like a dream come true. He'd really be able to help Danny then.

And if some criminal could do it, then he, Tucker Foley, computer genius, could do it too.

It had taken him forever to dig up the IP address Gutierrez had had in prison. The actual computer had been taken by the government, no chance they would hand any information over to a kid. But he'd hacked the research team's computers.

Just before he'd disappeared, he'd input a string of nonsense characters. The lab had been trying to repeat the process, but nothing happened.

Either it was all just a joke to frustrate investigators on Gutierrez's part, or there was some missing extra step.

Tucker looked at the screen and grinned. "Yes!" These were the characters:

"g3,8d&fbb-q1/hkC

His eyes skimmed the notes. There had been one more character typed, but he'd deleted it before he disappeared. Must have been a typo, the investigator thought.

Idiots. Just like with the dials, computers were totally predictable. If you want something to happen again, you had to do the exact same thing again. Then it would for sure.

But what had been the last character?

Close quotes.

"g3,8d&fbb-q1/hkC"

Tucker opened the right window, typed that in, and hit delete.

Suddenly a weird light came from the computer and he felt himself sucked in. He screamed.

He found himself floating in a weird space, patterns of circuit boards and other stereotypically computer-like things floating around him.

He looked at his black gloved hands and clenched them. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, I did it! Me, Tucker Foley! I rock!" The rest of his outfit was white. The opposite of Danny's! Perfect! Only he had a T instead of a stylized DP.

He spun around and tried a few tricks he had seen Freakazoid do in the tapes. Super speed, check, although it was hard to tell in this weird place.

"I don't _think_ I'm insane. Not that that's a good sign." He looked around. "Now, how do I get out?" He reached up and felt long, spiked hair and pulled a strand down to look at it. Green. Huh. "And how do I turn back? Danny just concentrates…" Tucker closed his eyes and concentrated. "Change back, change back, change back," he muttered.

Then he opened his eyes again. "Darn, didn't work." He looked around. "Okay, concentrate in being back in my room. Maybe that will work." He closed his eyes again and opened them.

He was in his room. "Yes!" He picked up the phone to call Danny.

No sound came from it.

A horrible suspicion struck him. He opened the door.

Yep, outside of the room he had created with his will was only that same weird space. "Darn." He closed the door again.

"I should have called Danny and Sam before I did it. Danny could have come into the computer and found me. I really am a clueless geek." He sighed. He hadn't told them about his research into Freakazoid either. How would they know to look for him in the computer?

Well, all his files with his notes had been opened on the desktop. Unless his parents turned off the computer because it was wasting power.

Darn.

"Look on the bright side, Tucker! You're in the _internet._ You can do anything! This is a dream come true!" he told himself. Yeah, that was right. He'd get out eventually. Until then he could fool around.

Wait a minute! He could e-mail Danny and Sam!

He found himself in his inbox. Okay.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dexter Douglas frowned. There was a disturbance in the net. He'd traced it back to Tucker Foley. A fellow geek who was definitely smart enough to be dangerous. Who, although he tried to hide his tracks, had been hacking a government database.

He had to find out what was going on.

"Freak out!" Dexter's body twist and spun then settled into the semi familiar shape of Freakazoid. He prepared to go to Amity Park to investigate when Dexter's mother called him down for dinner.

"Awwww, Nut Bunnies. Freak in." Freakazoid's form once again shifted and morphed back into the familiar shape of Dexter Douglas. Dexter went downstairs to join his Steford family-esque family for dinner. The idea that Tucker Foley could possibly have created another being like himself left his brain as soon as Duncan, Dexter's older brother, punched him in the arm for the 28th time in one minute. Until his head felt like it would split open and he fell unconscious. His last thought being 'Oh crap'.

* * *

Tucker Foley started to painstakingly type out the email to Danny 

_Hey Danny! It's Tuck. I was doing a report for IB English on Freakazoid! And had a little, erm, issue with the computer. I am hopelessly stuck in the internet. I'll explain when I get outta here. Oh and by the way on my journey in here I kinda got zapped, I don't look the same. Just so you know. _

_I'll stay in my inbox until the time that you can help me get out. Please help. _

_TF._

Hey even computer geniuses who were in IB English didn't have to be eloquent all of the time. Tucker imagined up a PDA and imagined up a game to play on it and proceeded to do so. But not after sending a copy of the email to Sam. He sat there for a while then got bored so he imagined up a fake Paullina and decided to start drooling over her. Needless to say Tucker was entertained for the present.

* * *

Danny was currently asleep, his sister asleep, and his parents were also, as you say it, asleep. The computer beeped that it had a new message but went unheard. The ghost portal in the basement opened and closed again without anything happening. It did this again and still nothing continued to happen, this repeated about three more times before the machine decided that it was done and proceeded to close it self. It closed.

* * *

Dexter woke up in the local hospital and remembered the issue from the internet named Tucker Foley who lived in Amity Park and who somehow figured out the key sequence to take you into the net. A nurse walked by the door. "Nurse. Nurse!" Dexter cried out. She turned to him. "Can I have my laptop? I am sure that my parents brought it to the hospital with me." 

"Would this be it?" The nurse held up a brown satchel bag, Dexter inspected it carefully before replying.

"Yes that would be it. Could you please hand it to me?" Of course she did. Then she left.

A Scotsman walked in just at that moment his short cropped orange hair had a lightening bolt in it but that was barely visible under the plaid beret he wore. His kilt swayed in the almost nonexistent breeze. Dexter instantly recognized him as Roddy Macstew. Dexter started to talk but was cut off. "I herd bout cha little incident an decided to come over an say ther's no point in try'n the net. It's down. You've been under fer little more than 30 minutes. I traced the problem to Amity Park. Ye've got ter go lad, I don' have much in the way er powers. All I can do is tell when a disruption in the net's happened. Good luck lad an be careful, it might be Gutierrez." Roddy Macstew started to walk out the door, he then turned around and said "Go on Freak out." then left.

'Well that was helpful' Dexter thought and proceeded to say 'Freak Out' when Duncan walked in thought 'screw it' and said "Freak Out!" really loudly. Freakazoid appeared where Dexter was sitting.

Duncan ran out of the room screaming "It's the blue guy again!". Proceeded to run into a doctor and three carts on the way out and fell over.

Wow! Lots of plot in this one! Freakazoid screamed then left as a lightning bolt stunning the two parents of Dexter Douglas. Roddy Macstew calmly walked by and completely ignored the both of them. Mr. and Mrs. Douglas blinked and proceeded to leave.

Less than two seconds later Freakazoid was in the central hub of Amity Park.

* * *

Sam Manson checked her email saw nothing out of the ordinary in her inbox, just a notice from Borders about a new book, something from Tucker, and a new friend alert on her Myspace account. The notice from Borders was for some preppy new friendship based book and was appropriatly deleted. the Myspace was deleted, as she avoided meeting people on the net, and the email from Tucker was scanned through. It was scanned through again. She read it throughly, then out loud, then out loud again. Even though it was ten o'clock she rushed out the door and grabbed her coat on the way there.

Meanwhile Tucker had exausted his imagination with Paulina and was now even more bored. The internal clock on his inbox ticked from 10:00 to 10:01. The bianary for the process floated past his head and into the waste basket on another section of the computer. Tucker found this highly interesting to watch, at least until it ended.

Tucker conjoured up an imaginary arcade with a pool in the middle of it. He swam up to the edge and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN/** Sorry about not updating the other stuff that I already had going before this, but between life and writers block. (Dad broke his leg) I haven't had much time to work on much. That and my own writing standards have now increased and I hate my previous writing due to a crappyness factor. I will either a) write Reaper again or b) delete it and repost it at some later time with revisions. The same goes for DH. How ever because I am more happy with it it will eventualy be updated. Again when I have time and sheer will power too.

My review policy is the same one review and it gets updated. Two and it goes faster.

RFYS

Pterodactyl


End file.
